With You
by PoisonHoney
Summary: Megan Sanders has an Arranged marriage to Draco Malfoy. But tragedy pushes her into the arms of another man. Harry Potter. Alterate Endings, I couldn't decide.
1. Intro Megan Sanders

Intro Megan Sanders  
  
Megan Sanders took deep even breaths as her mother instructed her. She looked anywhere but ahead of her. She looked to the right. Her whole family was there along with her friends. She passed by her younger sister Karen, 13, and saw she was crying. She alone sympathized with Megan. She saw her older brother, Charles, who smiled, oblivious to her pain. Her steps were slow and she looked at the man beside her. Her grandfather Thomas led her forward slowly. She forced her gaze to the front of the room and saw her mother. An elegant woman in her mid forties, Patricia Sanders gave off an air of unbendable will, and she was, in fact, unbendable...except for when it came to money. Her mother was ruthless in her efforts to maintain the family name in high places. She had been so since the death of her husband, and Megan's father William Sanders. At only 17 she held her family's financial security a hand. Finally they reached the front of the room. It was a church. It was a nightmare. It was her wedding. 


	2. Intro Draco Malfoy

Intro Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco Malfoy had it all. He was rich, handsome, envied by all men and wanted by all women. He was virile. He was only 22 after all. Draco looked around the church. He had never been fond of churches and the idea of having the wedding in a Catholic church appalled him at first. However, he had agreed with his father's instructions to have the bride's family believe they had some say in the decisions of the wedding. Draco knew most of the people there. Some of his Hogwarts school mates, some Ministry Members and the Minister of Magic himself, Arthur Weasley. Draco held his head up high and gave a nod to his father who nodded back and looked around the church in distaste. Draco took a look around as well and he found the windows fascinating at most. He looked to Patricia Sanders and rolled his eyes. Yet another wizard family trying to marry into power. Draco then found that the girl was at his side. He reached out to take her hand but she gave her hand a swift movement anyone would think was to readjust her wedding dress sleeve. Draco knew better. She didn't want to be touched. 


	3. An Eventful Day

Chapter 1- An Eventful Day  
  
Megan looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He had been nothing but curt to her since the day they had met. He was polite, true, but cold at the same time. Megan tried to concentrate of the words the priest was reading from the Bible. Then she felt Draco's cold gaze on her and looked at him. He had cold gray eyes and silver blonde hair, which at the moment was sleekly combed back. He had a determined sort of chin. Draco probably stood just off six feet tall but looked taller in his black tuxedo. He was slim and well built but completely wrong for her. He was, to her, self assured arrogant fool. She looked at the priest and looked for a clue of what she was supposed to do. Draco took her hand and put the coins in them. She dropped them back into his hands without waiting for the priest to say his prayer. Megan kept her eyes on the cross before her.  
  
"Do you Draco Alexander Malfoy, take Megan Angela Sanders to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through richer or through poorer for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Megan nearly laughed out loud.   
  
"I do."  
  
'That's just about the biggest lie ever.'  
  
The priest then turned to Megan.  
  
"Do you Megan Angela Sanders, take Draco Alexander Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through richer or through poorer for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
'Um no...'  
  
Megan froze. She felt all eyes on her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She felt Draco take her hand and squeeze tightly. She snapped back and looked at the priest.  
  
"I do."  
  
Megan saw her mother release a sigh and frowned. Didn't her mother believe she would do it? Once more Megan looked at the priest, when he asked if anyone objected no one moved. Megan begged with her eyes to the cross but then the priest said those terrible words.  
  
"And so by the power vested in me by the Roman Catholic church. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
'No way.'  
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*   
  
Draco turned to her and lifted up the veil. For a moment he was surprised to see her. Especially looking like she did. The dress looked good on the display window but on her...it looked amazing. It was an off the shoulder and tight down to her waist then a non-fluffy skirt. It was a simple yet very sophisticated dress. She was lovely and he had to admit, it could have been worse. Her mahogany curls had been smoothed down to her shoulders and she had lovely hazel eyes outlined with dark liner. Draco felt slightly eager to kiss her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. He kissed her again impulsively and looked down at her to see she was staring at him angrily. Everyone clapped and Draco took her arm, cleared his throat and led her down the isle again.  
  
'That was...strange.'  
  
The couple got into their carriage and Draco looked at his wife. He leaned into her ear.  
  
"I hope you'll be comfortable with me Maggie."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"My name . . . "  
  
She said slowly.  
  
"Is Megan."  
  
Draco tried to shrug but Megan had already turned away.  
  
"You know...some of the people here genuinely think you wanted to marry me."  
  
"We're not kidding anyone Malfoy."  
  
"I know that kiss was quite convincing. Maybe I'm a little too good....you on the other hand..."  
  
"I was trying not to knock your head in for kissing me like that!"  
  
Draco just smirked.  
  
"You're my wife now, and you can't deny me certain privileges."  
  
"Oh is that so? Well apparently you don't know very much about me. I'm not like one of your flings, Malfoy. I demand respect and I will have it. I am your wife, true, but not your servant."  
  
They reached the reception and she immediately let his hand go. She joined her friends and Draco rolled his eyes. He made his way over to her and pulled her away from them.  
  
"Let go! You're hurting me!"  
  
Draco let her go and glared at her.  
  
"You better not forget why you married me! I can break that check anytime I want, you would do well to remember that!"  
  
Megan's eyes gleamed maliciously.  
  
"And you would do well to remember that if you ever lay a hand on me again, you might not wake up the next day."  
  
They stayed glaring at each other, neither backing down until Megan's sister pulled her away to greet Draco's mother.   
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*  
  
Megan went through the whole thing like it was mechanical. The dinner, the conversation and then it was time for the dance. She went into Draco's arms and kept her distance from him. Megan looked around the room. Her mother was talking to Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, and matchmaker. Maybe it was the dress but she found she could hardly breathe. Draco's hand moved lower down her back and she frowned at him. He leaned in and whispered.  
  
"I hope the fire in your eyes will change after tonight."  
  
Megan looked up into his eyes and scowled.  
  
"What makes you think anything's gonna happen?"  
  
"Oh I have a few reasons to think so."  
  
Megan scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm a determined man Megan."  
  
Megan rolled her eyes but Draco pulled her close to him.  
  
"I will have you."  
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*  
  
It didn't surprise him that she stayed away from him during the rest of the reception. Draco watched her drinking lots of champagne and even watched her dance with the other men in the room. She never gave him another glance. He felt annoyed, not jealous.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco turned around and faced his father.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to leave? Isn't that the tradition?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"I never cared to learn these muggle traditions."  
  
"Well by now you should be in your new house. At least take her there. People will talk."  
  
Draco sighed and nodded. He sought out Megan and found her talking to her sister.  
  
"He is pretty gorgeous, you have to admit Meg."  
  
Megan set down her glass.  
  
"You know me better Kare. I'm not into looks."  
  
Karen rolled her eyes then saw Draco. Megan continued.  
  
"I mean, unless Draco Malfoy can act like a human being I don't see this going anywhere. He's good looking and he knows it. That's what I hate most about him. And that wedding night crap everyone keeps talking about? Forget it. He wants a kid? Artificial insemination then. He is not laying one slimy tentacle on me."  
  
Draco smirked and moved closer. Megan finally got the signals and turned around. Her face showed surprise at first then annoyance.  
  
"Were you listening in on my conversation?"  
  
Draco just smiled and took her hand.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
She pulled away from his hold and turned to her sister. Draco put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her cheek airily. He smiled at the minister of magic then turned to Megan and gave her a look.  
  
"People will talk. We want this to be believable don't we?"  
  
Megan pulled her arm away with a yank and shoved him back. He realized she was just about drunk.  
  
"You mean you do. As far as I'm concerned this whole thing is a bunch of bull–"  
  
Draco rose a hand and she stopped. He was surprised that had actually worked.  
  
"Please...come with me. You can yell all you want later."  
  
Megan frowned.  
  
"I'll sleep as far away from you as you want."  
  
Megan seemed reluctant but then she nodded. Draco led her away and to his car. They stopped in front of a fairly large two floor home. Draco suggested that he carry her over the threshold like the tradition stated but Megan gave him a look and he just muttered something. Once inside, she looked around in awe.   
  
"Its beautiful..."  
  
"Its yours. You can change anything you want."  
  
Megan looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Draco was taken slightly aback. She was definitely a little drunk.  
  
"I'll show you your room."  
  
Megan nodded and followed him up the stair and to the first room on the right of the stairs.  
  
"Your stuff's in the trunks and closets already. I'll give you a chance to rest and tomorrow show you the rest of the house."  
  
Megan just nodded and pulled off her veil. Draco opened a door and Megan gave him a strange look.  
  
"What's there?"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"My room."  
  
"Is there a lock on this door?"  
  
Draco smiled a little wider.  
  
"Why would there be?"  
  
Megan pulled off her veil and went into her trunk, she found her wand.  
  
"A pass spell is in order."  
  
She smiled at the wand then at Draco.  
  
"Goodnight...husband."  
  
Megan closed the door in his face and he heard her mutter a spell. He tried the door and it was indeed locked. He just smiled and went to bed.  
  
'Plenty of time for that my dear...' 


	4. Life with a Malfoy

Chapter 2- Life With A Malfoy  
  
Megan woke up the next day with hopes it had all been a dream. All hopes were gone with one look at the immense room. She licked her lips and sat up. In an hour or so she was downstairs and found Draco was already there eating breakfast. She stood there for a while before clearing her throat. Draco looked up at her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning...where do I sit?"  
  
Draco nodded to a place on his right.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Megan sat down and soon a house elf came by with a plate of food for her. She smiled at it and it jumped away crying. She looked at Draco alarmed.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You're not supposed to be nice to them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They're not used to it."  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"It was a little cold though. Do you think I could get a comforter?"  
  
"I could fix that. Sans the comforter."  
  
Megan rose an eyebrow then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pig."  
  
"And damn proud of it."  
  
Megan laughed and he laughed too. Then their laughter died out into a smile. They smiled at each other then Megan looked at her food and began to eat.   
  
"So I thought we'd–"  
  
"Pass the orange juice please."  
  
Megan interrupted and Draco passed her the pitcher.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She took a sip and spoked again before he could.  
  
"I'm going to visit a friend."  
  
"Which friend?"  
  
Megan tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Ross."  
  
Draco looked at her sharply.  
  
"Your ex?"  
  
"He's just a friend. But I don't have to explain anything to you."  
  
Draco gave her a hard look.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you don't. You probably can't wait to see him again. So you can fool around and–"  
  
"Fool around? Look, don't you dare act like you know me! And if I say that Ross is just a friend then that's what he is."  
  
"Maybe you'll stay over then. Hope you two have fun."  
  
Draco stood up and began to walk away. Megan rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
"I never slept with him, if that's what you're thinking. I didn't then and I won't now. And what am I supposed to do? Stay here all day?"  
  
Draco looked at her for a second then sighed.  
  
"We could go out. To actually get to know something about each other."  
  
Megan gave him a look.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
Draco just looked at her uninterestedly. She knew if she went with Ross now and someone saw her, it would look like she was cheating on Draco.   
  
"Okay...Malfoy. Lets go out."  
  
Draco moved towards her and held his hand out to her. She ignored it.  
  
"Now for that tour I promised you."  
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*  
  
The house was made new for them on the outside but inside it looked like something out of an early 1930's movie. Draco watched her face fill with surprise when they went into the library and only smiled when a ghost greeted them at the foot of a bookcase. She jumped and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What book would you like?"  
  
The ghost librarian asked sweetly. Megan laughed and looked up at Draco who smiled. She then let him go and walked towards a book case.  
  
"Wow, you've got Much Ado about Nothing !"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"The whole Shakespeare collection. You can have it."  
  
Megan grinned.  
  
"Thanks...wow, this is really amazing."  
  
She looked around and Draco was struck by the light in her eyes.  
  
"Lets keep going."  
  
The house was huge. Bigger than it seemed. There were about 4 other bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a library and a large study in each of the 2 floors. The reached a big mahogany door.  
  
"This is the Master Bedroom. My mother built it in hopes that one day....we'd sleep here."  
  
"Together?"  
  
Draco nodded. He looked at her and had to give his father credit. Lucius had picked Draco's exact physical type. All he knew about this girl, though, was that she was headstrong, which really tempted to outweigh his physical attraction to her. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and looked at him.  
  
"I've got a better idea for tonight. How about we stay in and make a fire?"  
  
Draco was slightly surprised but highly pleased.  
  
"Then we can pig out on ice cream and tell each other stories about our lives."  
  
It wasn't what Draco wanted to do but he nodded. Then he smiled.  
  
"Okay...but my favorite ice cream's cookies 'n cream."  
  
Megan's eyes widened.  
  
"Mine too! You got any?"  
  
"Freezer's full of it."  
  
"Any almonds?"  
  
"Tons."  
  
Megan grinned.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like it here."  
  
Two hours and 3 ice cream bowls later they were on the couch in front of the fireplace. Megan was laughing and Draco just frowned.  
  
"He turned you into a ferret?!"  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"That hurt, it wasn't funny."  
  
"Hurt? Your pride?"  
  
"Yeah! And my head too, I didn't really enjoy bouncing off the ceilings."  
  
Megan laughed and fell back onto the couch arm and only smiled. Draco found her adorable in her cows and stars pj bottoms. She sat up Indian style and grinned at him.  
  
"A funny Malfoy. Who'd have guessed?"  
  
Draco just shrugged then ate the last spoon of ice cream. She laughed all over again. Her laughter thrilled him.   
  
"What?"  
  
She just smiled and picked up a napkin. She leaned towards him and wiped his lower lip. Draco looked up at her and licked his lip then smiled. Megan sat back down, her laughter gone.  
  
"How about a joke?"  
  
She looked at him and waited.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
By the end of the Honey Lifesaver joke Megan was laughing her head off and so was he.   
  
"I can't remember the last time I laughed like this."  
  
Draco forced down a laugh and watched her again. Her face was flushed with delight. Why hadn't he noticed that before?  
  
"You are so beautiful."  
  
She smiled. Draco moved closer to her.  
  
"You really are."  
  
She didn't move away but she smiled shakily.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy–"  
  
"Call me Draco."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay...Draco then."  
  
She smiled and stood up.  
  
"It's late. I'll see you tomorrow. This was fun...we should do it again soon."  
  
And just like that she walked out.  
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*  
  
'He can be pretty adorable sometimes.'  
  
Not long after there was a knock at her door. Megan opened it to find Draco standing there looking slightly lost.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh...you forgot this."  
  
Draco held out her wedding band. Megan blushed.  
  
"I..."  
  
Draco held up his hand.  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
Megan felt so low.   
  
"I really am though."  
  
'God he's gorgeous...'  
  
Draco leaned in slowly and she closed her eyes expecting his silvery kiss but it didn't come. He whispered in her ear instead.  
  
"I'll give it back...when I earn your love."  
  
Megan felt shivers run down her spine. She wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her right then.  
  
'How can I think that? He's totally wrong for me. I know it. But still...'  
  
Draco sighed into her hair.  
  
"Good night."  
  
He walked away and into his room as Megan closed the door behind him.  
  
'Holy Jesus Christ!'  
  
Megan barely slept that night thinking about him. There was a small tug on her stomach when she remembered his laugh. She fell asleep with his laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*  
  
The next day they did the same thing. They went out to the movies and had a dinner then came back and sat down to read by the fireplace.  
  
"I like this one here. It says 'I know you not, I trust you not, presume not, despair not.' Bianca."  
  
Draco looked on with her and smiled.  
  
"Sounds like something you'd say."  
  
Megan bumped him with her shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Heeeyy!"  
  
Draco laughed and took the book away.  
  
"Megan Angela huh?"  
  
"Draco Alexander huh?"  
  
She grinned back at him. Draco moved closer in. She pulled away and smiled coyly.  
  
"I know you not, I trust you not, presume not."  
  
Draco growled in frustration and stood up. He walked away and heard her chuckle.   
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*  
  
Things followed the same pattern for a while until a week later when Draco had to go back to work. Megan teased him and she knew it drove him crazy. She'd grin at him and touch his arm.  
  
"Honeymoon's over...time to get back to work."  
  
Every time she said that he got this deep look in his eyes like he was going to do something but he never did. She teased him with butterfly kisses, soft smiles. He'd close his eyes and walk away.   
  
*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*  
  
Draco was more wound up than ever. She kept dangling that one strand of hope before him and then yanking it away. He went back to work and tried to make a smooth entrance but his co-workers didn't allow that.  
  
"If it isn't the married man. How's married life working out for you?"  
  
Draco forced a smile.  
  
"Good. It's good."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. With a girl like that...whoa. Guess you feel pretty relaxed huh?"  
  
Draco nodded but he was anything but relaxed. She had him so tense he could barely stand it.  
  
"Yeah...relaxed. I've got work to catch up on."  
  
Draco walked away and sighed wondering how long he could go without cheating. 


	5. Leading Up

Chapter 3- Leading up  
  
Megan bit her lip and went around behind Draco's desk. She massaged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Is it hard?"  
  
He looked at her sharply.  
  
"Your job. You seem stressed."  
  
Draco relaxed a bit to her touch and sighed.  
  
"Yeah. It is. I had to catch up the week I lost."  
  
Megan turned his chair around to face her.  
  
"Can I call you Dray?"  
  
He smiled and sighed.  
  
"Sure. Call me anything you want."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What do I call you?"  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
His hand went around her waist.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Megan smiled playfully.  
  
"Hey, you are my husband after all. I can't deny you anything."  
  
Draco's eyes turned smoky gray with desire.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
His breath was quick.  
  
'We're gonna do it.'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
She couldn't breathe.  
  
'Are we really going to do this?'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
'Oh God yes!'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
'Oh God no!'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
'I'm ready. I've been waiting so long.'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
'I'm not ready. I'm not. I'm really not.'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
"C'mon..."  
  
Draco took her hand and began to lead her up the stairs to the master bedroom. She held him back.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Draco turned to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I....I'm not ready yet."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not, Draco. I'm really not. Its my first time and...I guess...I don't want it to be like this."  
  
"We're married Megan. Its only natural..."  
  
"Draco...this isn't natural and you know it."  
  
Draco looked at her for a long time then sighed. All tension seemed to have been released. This had never happened to him before.  
  
"Okay. I understand. We'll take it slow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Draco walked her to her room and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her heatedly. His hands trapped themselves in her hair as his mouth searched hers. He felt her melting in his arms. They pulled away breathing hard and looking in each others eyes.  
  
"Was that a good start?"  
  
Megan didn't speak at all. She only rested her forehead to his chest and stayed there for a while. Draco didn't understand it but she was so shaken up that if she pulled away she'd slip to the floor.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
She couldn't sleep and it was obvious why. Draco was inside her brain, he took over her completely. All with a kiss. She could still feel him, smell him, taste him. She tossed and turned all night. She was sweating, aroused and moaning. The next day she greeted him with a soft kiss on the lips. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his gray blue eyes. He smiled at her.   
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
He grinned and she knew he'd heard her. She lied.  
  
"Better than ever."  
  
Megan said goodbye with another kiss and he was off to work. The phone rang and she picked up. It was her sister Karen.  
  
"Hey honey, how are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm great actually."  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
"Oh no! Not at all!"  
  
Karen sighed.  
  
"Whoa you almost scared me there."  
  
"Well not yet."  
  
"What do you mean not yet?! You mean you want to?!"  
  
"Karen he's really sweet. We've had so much fun these past weeks and we got to know each other so much better."  
  
Karen was silent for a while.  
  
"You didn't fall for him did you?"  
  
Megan didn't answer.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco pulled back and looked down at Megan. She still had her eyes closed. Draco kissed her chin then bit her lip tenderly. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.  
  
"Draco...can I ask you something?"  
  
Draco pushed himself off her and they sat up on the couch.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well I was...I was just wondering...I was wondering if you weren't mad."  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"We haven't really gone that far. I thought that bothered you."  
  
Draco put his arms around her and lay her back on the couch, he grinned.  
  
"Nope. This is good enough for me if its good enough for you."  
  
Draco's tongue played around in her mouth and she sighed and slid down lower into the couch. Draco followed the set example and let his hands roam down to her abdomen. He slid them slowly up her shirt and she pulled away. She looked at him a second then began to unbutton his shirt. Draco kissed her neck while she did and he pulled away only to get her shirt off over her head and slide his own off. He brought his hands to her buckle but she shook her head and gave him a pleading look. He nodded and drew his hands back. Things stayed the same for over a month.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan found herself letting him go further and further. It was only a matter of time until everything came off and she gave it up. One day Megan woke up and found she wasn't alone in her bed. Draco's arms were around her waist and they were barely dressed. How that happened she didn't know. She drew herself out of his arms and sat up in bed. He felt her moving and sat up too. He smiled and kissed her shoulders. Megan didn't want to think much about it but now there was no way around it.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco had a visit from his father that afternoon.  
  
"How is married life treating you Draco?"  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Draco just nodded and tried not to meet his father's eyes.  
  
"So when should I expect the news of a grandson?"  
  
"We don't really know about children yet."  
  
Lucius searched for Draco's eyes. Then a devilish smile crossed his face.  
  
"You haven't done it yet have you?"  
  
Draco became absorbed in his papers.  
  
"Definitely not. Tell me Draco, are you even close to getting her?"  
  
"She's only seventeen and...we're just getting to know each other first."  
  
"Draco...you should have done her a long time ago."  
  
"Father please..."  
  
"No Draco. You need to produce an heir! Do you understand that?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I understand. I just...I'd rather talk to her about children first."  
  
"Talk to her? Draco you are not married to her so you can play house! Her family owes us money. That's why she married you in the first place. And if you think, for one second, that she loves you then, you've got to wake up. Get her pregnant and that's that. After that you can do as you please with any woman you want."  
  
Draco gave his father a determined look.  
  
"And what if I don't want to?"  
  
Lucius gave him a sharp look.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What if I fall in love with her?"  
  
Lucius gave a deep laugh and rose from his chair.  
  
"Love? Spare me the sentimental chatter Draco."  
  
Draco watched his father walk out of his office and forced down the urge to curse him. Lucius was ruthless sometimes. Draco was born by the time his father was 22 and he guessed that's why he wanted Draco to have a son already. And Draco had to admit...he did want children. Draco then began to think about what he had told his father about falling in love with Megan. He began to wonder if he had or if it was merely lust. Draco had never been in love before and that was a subject he was not entirely familiar with.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan tried to pass the free time by walking around the house. She came to stop by the master bedroom and tried the knob. It was open. She pushed the mahogany door open and stepped onto the creamy white carpet. Megan stood in the middle of the room and looked around. It was so well decorated and it was already her favorite room in the house. Megan sat on the king size bed and ran her hands over the smooth red satin covers. She lay back on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco apparated into the house and went to his room. He knocked on Megan's door but there was no answer. He figured she must be somewhere in the house so he set out to look for her. He saw the door to the master bedroom was open and frowned. When he stepped inside he smiled. Megan was on the bed, sleeping on her side. Draco shook his head wryly and made his way over to her. He lay down next to her and touched her face softly. She whined and turned the other way. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Draco echoed her.  
  
"I must have dozed off."  
  
Draco looked at her.  
  
"You are so beautiful when you wake up."  
  
Megan laughed. She reached out to tuck a stray hair from his face.   
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Fair."  
  
He looked down at her then kissed her.  
  
"Are you happy with me?"  
  
Megan looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I am."  
  
Draco leaned in again.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan was delirious. Her head was spinning, her mouth was dry and her heart was speeding. She was happy, but she felt like crying. All because of him. He kissed her again, deep and long. She deepened the kiss and he crawled over her. She pulled his jacket off and he drew away. She smiled and pulled him back down. Draco followed along.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco was amused that for the first time she seemed to be leading. He lost his senses and grew wild. She didn't stop him and soon they were gasping for breath. Draco shook his head, trying to keep his mind straight. She was crying but he couldn't stop. It didn't feel right, it wasn't the way he wanted it to be, but it was happening and his body was reacting. He hadn't been with anyone since they had gotten married and that was almost 3 months.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and they reached it together. Draco pulled out of her and rested his forehead against hers. They caught their breaths then kissed. Draco looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love...I love you."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan woke up the next day at around two in the afternoon. Draco was sleeping beside her. Everything came back to her as soon as she moved. She felt like her abdomen was on fire. She felt confused. Draco rolled over to her side of the bed but remained sleeping.  
  
'Holy mother of Christ.'  
  
Megan sighed and slid back under the warm covers.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco woke up as relaxed as ever. He stretched his arms out only to find that Megan was laying on his chest resting comfortably. As he looked down at her he felt a strange sense of deja vu. He felt right with her in his arms. The memory of the previous night came back to him and he sighed. She was a virgin alright, and the first one he had ever been with. He had tried to be gentle and to please her...he wanted nothing more than to please her. He was willing to teach her everything and he hoped she was eager to learn.  
  
'Next time we'll be better."  
  
Draco just stared at her. In time her body would grow to fit him. He never had realized how easily he could hurt her, even without meaning to. Megan sighed and opened her eyes. She focused on him and they just looked at each other.  
  
"So..."  
  
Draco leaned up on one elbow.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Megan bit her lip. Draco tried to sleek his bangs away from his face.  
  
"Well...it was bound to happen."  
  
Megan nodded silently.  
  
"You...er...you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Draco shifted his eyes away a little. He really wanted to know what she thought but she shook her head silently and he accepted it.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They were silent a while longer.  
  
"I think we should talk about it though."  
  
She just smiled at him.  
  
"You'll be late for work."  
  
Draco looked at the clock and chuckled.  
  
"Its past lunch."  
  
Megan looked at the clock too and smiled.  
  
"Long night."  
  
She looked at him again and smiled shyly.  
  
"It was."  
  
Draco whispered. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You were so sweet."  
  
Megan's face turned red. Draco laughed.  
  
"It was my first time."  
  
"I know."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Who was yours?"  
  
Draco looked away. He didn't want to tell her his father had set him up with a prostitute for his 16th birthday. It was a kind of welcome to manhood present. He had been a pig back then. Insatiable. But for the first time in his life, last night, he had made love to someone. Not raw unpredictable sex, but love. He looked at her expecting eyes.  
  
"It was nothing. I...it bothers me to talk about it."  
  
Megan gave him a half smile.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Draco traced her jaw softly.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
Megan bit her lower lip and he knew the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I'll get used to it, I guess."  
  
Draco nodded and they stared at each other for a while. Draco then laughed.  
  
"Why should we regret what we did? We're married!"  
  
Megan grinned.  
  
"You're right. I mean, we have been for three months now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Megan looked away.  
  
"Still...last night was kind of..."  
  
"Illegal?"  
  
Draco finished for her. He bit his lip and grinned.  
  
"Guess that's why it felt so good."  
  
Draco looked down at her. He reached into the side table and smiled. He pulled out her wedding ring. Megan smiled at him and he took her hand.  
  
"Do you, Megan Angela Sanders take me, Draco Alexander Malfoy, to be you lawful wedded husband? Your lover and your friend? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, through sicker or through poorer, for as long as we both shall live?"  
  
Megan laughed.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
Draco slid the ring into her finger and smiled.  
  
"I do."  
  
She looked at him as if trying to figure him out. Draco kissed her hand and met her eyes intensely.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was just...I wondered."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Wondered what?"  
  
Megan searched his eyes.  
  
"Did you really mean to tell me you loved me? Or were you just so caught up..."  
  
Draco looked at her and faltered for a second.  
  
"I'm starting to."  
  
Apparently that was good enough for her. She pulled herself into his chest and lay there. Draco felt his heart would burst if he didn't tell her how much he loved her. Somehow no words came out. All he could do was stroke her hair soothingly. 


	6. Its not always easy

Chapter 4- It's not always easy  
  
After that day, things changed for the better. They weren't uptight about what had happened but they never did repeat it. Draco went back to sleeping in his bed and Megan back in hers. One night there was a storm going on and Draco was late home from work. Megan paced the livingroom nervously.  
  
"He could be stranded somewhere. He could have tried to apparate and–oh my God! Death Eaters could have him!"  
  
She had called his office but nobody picked up. Apparently they closed early that day. She reached for the powder by the fireplace and called the only person she could think of: Lucius Malfoy. His head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is Megan. I'm sorry to bother you but I'm worried about Draco. He's late and there's a storm. You wouldn't happen to know where he is."  
  
Lucius' voice was like silver, he smirked.  
  
"Megan...well it is a surprise to hear from you. A very delightful one I might add."  
  
Megan sighed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy do you know where Draco is?"  
  
"Probably with his mistress."  
  
Her face turned pale and she managed to gasp out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mistress."  
  
"I heard what you said. Draco doesn't have a mistress."  
  
"Well I just assumed he did. I figured he finally found someone to give him what you won't...or can't."  
  
Megan closed her eyes and walked away. She went straight for the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator.  
  
'He must have been caught up in work. Draco wouldn't cheat on me. He wouldn't. I...I couldn't know that. He's been being so sweet to me. He takes me out, he treats me well, he doesn't pressure me to sleep with him. Maybe that's it. Maybe he doesn't want to pressure me so he finds a one night stand.'  
  
Megan closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze of the refrigerator on her face.  
  
'He's cheating on me? Oh my God. It's only been 5 months.'  
  
"Maybe there's something else on in another channel."  
  
Draco's taunting voice came from behind her. She tensed immediately and slammed the door shut then walked out of the kitchen. Draco followed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
Draco's smile faded.  
  
"I was working late."  
  
"Working late?"  
  
Megan stormed out of the room. Draco followed and took her arm.  
  
"Will you please talk to me?"  
  
"I called in, okay. I called and they told me you'd closed early. So you tell me why you're almost four hours late!"  
  
Draco didn't answer and she stormed away. This time Draco didn't follow.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
He knew she needed to cool off so he didn't follow her. He listened into her bed room but all was silent inside except for anytime she moved the mattress. Draco tried the lock and it was open. He knocked.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Drop dead."  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"You deserve it for worrying me like that."  
  
Draco walked across the room and sat next to her on the bed. He hated seeing her like that.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have called."  
  
He gave her another look.  
  
"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"  
  
Megan didn't answer. There was a long tense silence. Draco sighed and she glared at him.  
  
"Your dad told me you have a mistress okay. I wondered if that's why you didn't touch me. I wondered if that's why you're in such a good mood and being so great about sleeping in separate rooms. I wondered if I was just here to play house for you while you go around and...ugh!"  
  
Draco smiled and took her face in his hands. She pulled away and gave him a cold look.  
  
"My dad lied okay. I would never do that to you."  
  
He smiled tentatively and she looked away. Draco scooted closer to her and pulled a stand of hair from her neck. He kissed her cheek lovingly.  
  
"And as for sleeping together, you just need to give me a sign or I won't make the move. I just want you to be happy with me. I want this to be good for you."  
  
Megan looked in his eyes and he knew she believed him.  
  
"Why would your father lie?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"He's jealous...his wife is not as fine as mine."  
  
Draco put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She giggled then turned to him.  
  
"Just how would that sign go?  
  
Draco lay her back and kissed her. He groaned when his feet hit the backboard and the noise made her laugh. Megan slid out from under him and grinned.  
  
"What? Just like that? You're not even buying me dinner first?"  
  
"You are such a tease."  
  
Draco pulled her onto him and smiled when her mahogany curls surrounded his face.  
  
"That's why I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Draco kissed her cheek.  
  
"I do. I love you."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
From that day on their relationship reached a new level. In a very short time her body adjusted to fit him. They went to parties and balls and any kind of social events. Megan never really liked going but it was her duty as Draco's wife to accompany him there. At the moment she stood alone holding a glass of champagne. She was dressed in a simple sapphire blue robe with a silver neckline. Draco was off somewhere talking to some of his associates. Megan was tired and annoyed that so many women threw themselves at Draco and of the fact that he didn't seem to mind. He never gave her a reason to doubt him so she let it go. Finally Draco made his way over to her and she smiled.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Megan went into his arms and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I've been hearing a lot of talk about Death Eaters. You think they'll catch one?"  
  
"Everyone is telling me how beautiful you look."  
  
She blushed and the feeling came back. Sometimes it seemed they weren't on the same level. She lowered her eyes and dropped the subject. Sometimes, it seemed, Draco wanted to keep her far from the world, just locked in his little reality where there were no such things as Death Eaters and panic.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"Just a little tired."  
  
"We can leave...if you want."  
  
He didn't seem like he wanted to leave so she smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine. I can wait a while longer."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Megan forced a sunny smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco pulled her at arms length then kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back okay?"  
  
Before Megan could react Draco was out of sight again. It might have been stupid of her to be annoyed but they had always spent a lot of time together since their marriage 7 months before. She looked around and noticed one man stood off to the side alone. She made up her mind to talk to him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Megan."  
  
He had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen, his glasses couldn't hide them.  
  
"I'm Harry."  
  
"Do you...do you want to dance?"  
  
He shrunk back a bit.  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
It was a near whisper. She grinned.  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
She led the reluctant Harry to the dance floor. She took his hands and put one on her waist then took another in her own. She met his eyes.  
  
"Just follow my lead."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And..one, two, three...one, two, three...ouch!"  
  
Harry pulled back and shook his head. He adjusted his glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't..."  
  
"C'mon, it didn't even hurt."  
  
Megan felt her foot throbbing. She smiled.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Harry nodded and they began to dance. Harry got the hang of it pretty fast. He spun her around and she laughed. The next song was slower and it allowed them to talk.  
  
"Harry Potter right?"  
  
She peered at his forehead and saw the exposed lightning scar.  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"Megan Malfoy."  
  
"Are you his cousin?"  
  
"No, I'm...I'm his wife."  
  
Harry looked disappointed. They talked for the remainder of the party. In the end Draco pulled her away. He nodded at Harry.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Megan looked between the two.  
  
"Okay...well don't forget to write Harry. You have my address."  
  
Draco pulled her away and she grinned at him.  
  
"Not jealous are you?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Megan laughed.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco looked over his papers with a frown. He heard the door creak open and looked up to see Megan standing there.  
  
"Hey...you coming down to dinner?"  
  
Draco looked back at his papers and checked off an order.  
  
"I had a big lunch."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Megan didn't say anything but stayed there and watched him work. She then made her way around his desk. She put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Dray...I was just wondering if you'd forgotten something."  
  
Draco kissed her arm while reading over his contract.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A certain day."  
  
"Can't have been important if I forgot."  
  
Draco looked at her and she looked positively peeved now.  
  
"Prat."  
  
She walked out of the room and Draco just stared after her.  
  
'What'd I do now?'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
'He forgot my birthday. Not that important? I'll give him not that important. Harry didn't forget.'  
  
Megan went to her old room and closed the door behind her. Harry sent her a box of her favorite muggle chocolates for her 18th birthday. Not long after Draco knocked on her door, she ignored him.  
  
"Meg? Meg open the door."  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
She made sure he heard her across the door. His knocks got louder.  
  
"Megan open this door! Would you at least tell me what I did wrong?!"  
  
Megan went across the room and yanked the door open.  
  
"I don't get you Draco Malfoy! You used to be..."  
  
She trailed off.  
  
"Different...I mean...we've been married for little over half a year. Why did you suddenly change?"  
  
Draco looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I've been preoccupied."  
  
"And I've been worried about you."  
  
Draco took her into his arms and smiled. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry okay. I promise it'll never happen again."  
  
Megan pulled away and gave him her back.  
  
"So I guess you forgot my birthday was today."  
  
Draco closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm–"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. I've heard that one Draco."  
  
"Megan–"  
  
"Maybe I should leave."  
  
Draco's eyes changed. He seemed afraid, of what she didn't know, but he was scared.  
  
"No, please, don't leave. I...I need you here."  
  
"What for? Draco...I hate being isolated. I haven't seen my friends in what seems like forever."  
  
Megan held him.  
  
"I need my friends. I need my family."  
  
Draco held her back.  
  
"And I need you."  
  
Then he did that thing with his eyes. His hands moved up her back. He smiled and all her anger melted away. Hours later the lay silently in bed. Megan played with his hair while he stared up at the ceiling. He turned to her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Megan smiled and was silent.  
  
'What's the matter with me? I love him....don't I?'  
  
Draco's eyes had changed. He would sometimes stop whatever he was doing and disapparate. He wasn't sick, and he was eating well, she made sure of that. So what was it that changed him? Draco frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry Megan. I really am."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
'That's what you wanted to hear.'  
  
Draco smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He kissed her and she returned it. Suddenly Draco froze and held his forearm tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He got up and put on his clothes.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
He disapparated and left her frowning.  
  
'I'm sick of this.'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco couldn't bear to see the look on her face when he got back that night. It was like she didn't know him anymore. He wasn't sure he knew himself at all. When he wasn't wrapped up in work at the ministry he was leading a secret life as a death eater. He was used to the killing part already. What he hated was having to face the broken families with a smile. He was careful to keep his secret from Megan. She never knew of the killings, the funerals or the disappearances. Sometimes he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her and he hoped she'd understand. But he knew she wouldn't. He didn't understand himself. They killed to assure the ruling of the next heir. One of their own children. Draco's father was convinced it would be a Malfoy. Draco wasn't sure wether he wanted that or not. But he had to produce a Malfoy heir soon for Megan's sake. Her friendship with Harry Potter made her a target and he couldn't allow that. She was in the library again. He saw she was reading the history of his family.  
  
"Hey...find anything interesting?"  
  
Megan didn't look up.  
  
"Your family history. Respectable men....with many secrets."  
  
"We all keep secrets right?"  
  
Megan looked up and studied him.  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
Draco froze. He wanted to tell her. She seemed to realize he wouldn't answer.  
  
"Well then, tell me something real."  
  
He recovered and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"All right....you're sweet."  
  
He kissed her shoulder.  
  
"And sexy..."  
  
He kissed her neck.  
  
"And completely mine..."  
  
He kissed her on the lips and when he pulled away she smiled.  
  
"I know you're hiding something."  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
"You're right."  
  
He reached into his robe and pulled out crystalized red rose. Draco grinned when she threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"Its beautiful! I- how did you–? Oh my God! How–? When?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"I felt terrible about missing your birthday. I thought you'd like it. I remember you telling me that you dreamed of something like it. So I got it."  
  
Megan stared at him with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Oh my God Draco!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
She grinned and threw her arms around him. He ran a hand through her hair and down her back.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Draco caught her blushing. He kissed her slowly. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his chest.  
  
"You are a case Draco Malfoy, you know that."  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
She pinched his stomach and he squirmed and laughed.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Hey! Stop that. I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Oh are you?"  
  
She grinned devilishly. She tickled him and he squirmed away laughing. She pushed him down to the ground and they rolled, he looked down at her smiling.  
  
"Hello down there."  
  
Megan grinned.  
  
"This is how it should be..."  
  
She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Everyday."  
  
Draco found a window. Now was the time.  
  
"Okay...you know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco lay down next to her on the floor.  
  
"I think we should...make another playmate."  
  
"Make? What are talking about?"  
  
Draco ran a finger down her face.  
  
"Someone with my eyes."  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Your nose."  
  
He ran a finger slowly down the slope of her nose.  
  
"Your smile."  
  
He gently traced her lips.  
  
"My last name."  
  
He ran a hand down the side of her face and tangled his fingers in her hair. Megan only smiled. He gave her that look he knew always made her melt.  
  
"Lets make a baby..."  
  
Intently he warped his arms around her and lifted her up. Carrying her to their bedroom he placed her down on the bed. He took off his shirt and lay over her his chest pressed against hers kissing her deeply and slowly. Her fingers threaded through his silky hair effectively trapping his mouth on hers. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, a baby is a big responsibility and..."  
  
Draco shushed her and turned off the lights.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
They had been married for a full year. Draco was still acting strange and his father was over at their place more than Megan would have liked. She hated him being around. Lucius sent Draco away to Austria and Megan stayed at the Malfoy Manor. During one of her explorations, she found the library and went straight to the classics section.  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
She turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here."  
  
Lucius smirked.  
  
"Your favorite room is it?"  
  
Megan didn't answer.  
  
"Draco told me."  
  
She clutched the book she held in her hands. Lucius reached out and took it.  
  
"Lolita? Very interesting choice. One of my personal favorites."  
  
She didn't even try to smile.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, when will Draco be back?"  
  
"Not for a while."  
  
Lucius gave her back the book.  
  
"You must miss being with him."  
  
Megan just opened the book and sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"Tell me something Megan..."  
  
Lucius placed himself before her and tilted her chin up with his hand.  
  
"Have you ever thought about me...in a way other than Draco's father."  
  
Lucius' hand caressed her arm and she squirmed away. Megan snapped her book shut and glared.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes it is so."  
  
Lucius smirked.  
  
"Surely you could use a lesson or two...from a seasoned veteran like myself. You'd learn to please your husband beyond his wildest dreams."  
  
Megan stood up and pushed past him.  
  
"Drop dead." 


	7. Why is this happening?

.  
  
Draco missed being with Megan. He wrote to her everyday and they talked through the fireplace at night. He knew how much she hated being at the Malfoy manor so he tried to do all the work he had to do for the ministry and Voldemort quickly. He wanted to get out...but being a Death Eater was a life decision. At least he had assured Megan's safety and her family's.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan couldn't have been happier to see her sister. She began to spill her guts out.  
  
"I can't stay here another night. I'm serious. It's like I hear him outside my door every night. He's just standing there. Its freaky. He'll stand there for an hour knocking, waiting for me to open."  
  
Karen looked terrified.  
  
"Have you told Draco?"  
  
Megan shook her head and sat down.  
  
"I wouldn't want to worry him."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"He's coming by tonight. Just to visit for a day."  
  
Karen's eyes lit up.  
  
"And to think we thought he'd make you miserable."  
  
A house elf pulled on her skirt.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, someone is here to see you."  
  
"Um okay. Let them in."  
  
The elf skipped away and Megan looked at her sister.  
  
"I'm not expecting anyone. Did you invite anyone over?"  
  
Karen shook her head. To her great surprise it was Harry. She greeted him warmly.  
  
"Oh my God its so good to see you. How are you?"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Megan introduced him to her sister and not soon after they were all talking like old friends. Megan offered Harry and glass of Brandy and he took it. Soon Karen left and Harry alone remained.  
  
"So he treats you well?"  
  
"Well yeah, he's a really sweet guy."  
  
"And you love him?"  
  
Megan took a sip and refused to meet his eyes. She laughed.  
  
"Well, he is my husband."  
  
Megan offered him a tour of the house.  
  
"Well I've got to go. I'll be in touch though."  
  
As Harry left the room Lucius came in. Megan quickly went to her room and locked the door behind her. A couple of hours later Draco apparated into her room. Megan ran to him, she went into his arms immediately.  
  
"I've missed you so much!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her back.  
  
"How have you been? Did you miss me?"  
  
She looked up into his face expectantly. He grinned.  
  
"Everyday and night."  
  
She excitedly led him to the bed.  
  
"Let me tell you its been murder without you. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. This place is so boring! I can barely go out because your father insist on escorting me. You have to tell him I don't need an escort, Draco."  
  
Draco laughed and nodded.  
  
"I will. Wow, its good to be missed."  
  
Megan bit her lip and pulled off his cloak.  
  
"How long will you stay?"  
  
Draco gave her a half-smile.  
  
"A few hours. So how about one more try at that baby?"  
  
Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Draco woke up an hour before sunrise. He got dressed in the dark and pulled on his cloak then put his wand in his pocket. He walked over to Megan. Looking down at her, he had to admit it was worth the punishment he'd have to face if he got caught. He was supposed to be guarding Voldemort but he figured nobody would notice he was gone, he'd made sure of that. Draco kneeled down next to the bed and touched Megan's face softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him, she smiled. Megan struck him as so young, so sweet and innocent. She sat up holding the sheets to her chest. He had already seen every bit of her body but she was still modest. She was only 18 and every time they did it, it felt like the first time.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
Draco nodded and she pouted.  
  
"Stay?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled and drifted back to sleep.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan knew she had grown attached to Draco. He made her feel desired, confident, special. She breathed in and looked out the window. She had spent all day in her room, barely eating anything other than that snack the house elf had brought her a couple of hours ago. She stared out into the sky, storm clouds seemed to draw near.  
  
"Looks like a storm is coming."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Lucius paced his study. Narcissa was sitting on a chair nearby, reading a book. Thunder clapped.  
  
"Lucius, please sit, its impossible for me to concentrate."  
  
Lucius gave her a look and she blushed knowing she had stepped out of line. Lucius always had a good hold on his women. He was a domineering man.  
  
"Shouldn't you go to bed?"  
  
Narcissa knew he wanted to be alone. She nodded and walked out. Lucius paced some more. He was frustrated. He always got what he wanted...now what he wanted belonged to someone else. He wouldn't let that stop him though. He could almost taste victory. With a smiled he opened a flask which he had pulled out of his pocket.  
  
"Bottoms up."  
  
Thunder crashed again.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan was already sleeping when she heard a knock on her door. She froze thinking it was Lucius, then she heard Draco calling her name from the outside. She opened the door an he stepped in.  
  
"You're back!"  
  
She held him and he held her back awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah...back..."  
  
She looked in his eyes and saw something strange.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Draco's eyes turned smoky gray with desire. He lay her back on the bed and kissed her sensually. She was slightly surprised but ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back. His kiss became rushed. He began to undress her but wouldn't let her undress him. He eyed her naked body with so much hunger and intensity that it began to scare her. The rain outside beat down harder than ever. He finally turned off the lights and undressed himself. He took her wildly. He seemed to take so much out of it. Suddenly his member began to hurt more. His gasps grew huskier and deeper. His hands rougher. She screamed out his name when he came. Her insides were burning in pain. Draco's breaths came hard. She tried to make him out in the darkness but he had turned his back to her. Megan fell asleep.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Lucius had a smile of his face. It was all worth it.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan woke up to the loud sound of thunder and a tree falling in the distance. She turned to Draco to see if he was still there and screamed. Lucius' eyes snapped open and when he looked at her, he smirked. The storm was directly above them.  
  
"My aren't we acrobatic."  
  
Megan screamed again and scrambled off the bed taking one of the bed sheets with her.  
  
"What the fuck-"  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
She stepped back.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
She covered her mouth.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Megan felt suddenly nauseous. She stumbled back when he began to rise and exposed himself to her. He had an extremely well built body, it was illuminated by a flash of lightning.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember."  
  
Megan shook her head and tried to put it all together. Draco was there. Not Lucius. She saw him!  
  
'What's happening...?'  
  
She knocked over a table and a vase on it. Thunder crashed.  
  
"No! It's not possible!"  
  
"I'm a man, you're a woman...it is possible."  
  
He took a step towards her and she moved to the side, avoiding the glass.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Lucius lunged at her and caught her against the wall. She shook in both fear and disgust when he pressed his body against hers. The rain beat down against the window.  
  
"I wanted you and now I've had you. I possessed you...I made you mine."  
  
Megan sobbed and slid down to the ground but Lucius pulled her up.  
  
"You can't say you didn't like it. It was all over your face..."  
  
Megan pushed him away but he pulled her back.  
  
"I remember your kisses...ah...and your sweat..."  
  
Megan was nauseous. Lucius licked her neck then whispered.  
  
"And you know what?"  
  
She whimpered in fear.  
  
"I can do it again."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
They wrestled on the floor. She screamed but he covered her mouth with his. She squirmed away from him a couple of times but he was stronger and held her close. He rolled her over to the broken glass and lay her against it. She screamed into his mouth. Lucius received great pleasure from her pain. Soon the floor was covered with her blood and his semen. She stopped fighting and lay trembling below him as he groaned loudly. The storm drowned out the sounds. Lucius climbed off her, he was satisfied. He fell back on the bed and left her on the floor. He rested then got up and took in the morose view before him. She was covered in cuts. Her mahogany curls were damp with a mixture of sweat and blood. Lucius didn't hear her sobbing. She lay crumbled on the floor, hardly moving or breathing at all. Lucius picked her up off the floor and set her down on the bed. He put on his clothes and walked out. He gave the house elves orders to clean the room then to give her pain potions. Lucius got what he wanted. And he knew she'd never tell Draco.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Megan awoke, slightly sore. Her calendar showed two weeks had passed. Her head was spinning but no thoughts seemed to make sense. One thing rang clear through her mind.  
  
'I need to get out.'  
  
She got up off the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She scrubbed her body until all her scabs were red and the cuts bled again. She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself. She looked thin and sickly. She had cuts all over her arms and legs along with hickeys and black and blue's all over her neck. She covered herself back up and went to her closet. The sunny dresses made her head hurt. She put on a pair of baggy jeans and a lose black turtleneck sweater. She pilled her wet hair up in a messy bun and went back to the bedroom. She saw letters all over her desk. The writing, she realized, was Harry's. She read a few of his more recent letters. He seemed to know that something wasn't right. Megan wrote to him, explaining to him she would be staying at The Three Broomsticks and to stop by and visit her. At the time he was the only person she even half trusted.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
The Harry Potter craze had long passed. He was finally able to lead a semi-normal life. He was Seeker for the English Quidditch team. They had won the World Cup every year ever since he joined. Harry was also an Auror. He lived in an apartment near the city in London. He wasn't off in money, on the contrary he was very well off, he just didn't feel like rubbing it in people's faces. Harry was still close to his Hogwarts friends. Ron and Hermione got married. They had a three year old daughter named Chloe, a little girl with lots of curly red hair and bright brown eyes. Ron worked under the ministry and Hermione was a writer. They traveled together often and Harry sometimes took Chloe in with him. As Chloe jumped up and down on his sofa, Harry wrote another letter to Megan. He was beginning to think he should go over to the Malfoy Manor but the last time he tried Lucius Malfoy had closed the door in his face. Just as he was about to send the letter off, Megan's golden brown owl, Turkey, flew in his window. Harry unwrapped the parchment and read quickly.  
  
'Harry,  
  
I need someone to talk to. I can't stay in that place. Something really bad happened. I can't tell you what. I hope this letter gets through. I'm going to stay at the Three Broomsticks. Please come and see me, you're the only person I can think of to help me.  
  
Please come,  
  
Meg'  
  
Harry stood up immediately. He went to his coat rack, put on a jacket and took Chloe's.  
  
"Chloe we're going to visit with a friend now."  
  
The red head looked up at him with a wrinkled nose.  
  
"Not Cho right?"  
  
Harry laughed. He had been dating Cho Chang on and off for over 2 years now. She would always leave then come back and he'd still be there waiting for her. That was over now.  
  
"No, not Cho."  
  
Chloe grinned at him.  
  
"Good. I don't like her."  
  
Harry put on Chloe's pink jacket and let the little girl down the London streets. They passed by the Leaky Cauldron where he saw Cho but got away before she could catch up with him. After a quick stop at a candy store for Chloe, they reached The Three Broomsticks. Chloe ate a lolly pop while Harry spoke to the owner.  
  
"I need to see Megan Malfoy."  
  
"No Malfoy here."  
  
Harry thought a second.  
  
"Megan Sanders?"  
  
The man grunted and pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Room 16."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry took Chloe's hand and they ascended the stairs. Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it a little. Chloe grinned.  
  
"You like her uncle Harry?"  
  
Harry ruffled the little girl's hair and grinned.  
  
"She's just a good friend."  
  
Harry felt slightly anxious around her. He actually did like her...he liked her a lot. But she was married. Not only that but to Draco Malfoy, his rival. Harry knocked on the door and waited. Chloe squeezed his hand. Megan opened the door and Harry was taken aback. She looked sick and tired. She stepped aside and let him in.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Megan shook her head. Harry greeted her with a hug and she held onto him. She stayed on his shoulder for a while not making a sound.  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
She whispered silently then saw Chloe. She pulled away and smiled softly. She kneeled down to be face to face with the little girl then looked at Harry.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
"I'm Chloe. What's your name?"  
  
The red head pipped.  
  
"I'm Meg."  
  
"Its nice to meet you."  
  
Harry smiled. Megan stood up straight and looked at him. He felt something was wrong.  
  
"You don't look so well. Have you slept much?"  
  
Megan looked away.  
  
"I've slept too much."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"Have you eaten lunch?"  
  
Megan shook her head slowly. Harry took her hand and led her to the door.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To get you something to eat. C'mon Chloe."  
  
Megan told him everything that had happened after dinner. Harry clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"I'LL KILL–"  
  
Megan took his hand and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Please Harry..."  
  
Harry relaxed to her touch and put his hand over hers.  
  
"Well one thing's for sure...you're not going back."  
  
"I know. But I only have so much money..."  
  
Harry leaned in closer.  
  
"Stay with me then. I have an extra room. Its not that far from here and no one would ever think to look for you there."  
  
Megan bit her lip.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Meg...just let me help you."  
  
Megan looked at him as if she weren't sure she could trust him. Finally she nodded and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I'm so glad I met you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I met you too."  
  
Chloe walked up to them from the play room. She gave them and inquisitive stare.  
  
"Are you gonna be my aunt?"  
  
Megan pulled her hand away from Harry's and they both blushed.  
  
"Chloe why don't you go and say good bye to your friends? We're leaving."  
  
Chloe nodded and skipped away. Harry looked at Megan, she looked weak and fragile. He held her arm as they walked down the street, Chloe holding his other hand. They picked up her things and took them to his apartment.  
  
"You may have to share with Chloe every once in a while."  
  
Megan smiled.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Okay so I'll leave you for now, I have to take Chloe home."  
  
Megan nodded and Harry began to walk away. She called out to him. He turned to her and she threw her arms around him. She pulled back and smiled nervously.  
  
"Thank you....for letting me stay."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
Megan went into the room and closed the door. Chloe pulled on his jacket.  
  
"I like her."  
  
Harry looked back at the door.  
  
"Me too." 


	8. Safe

**Chapter 6- Safe**

During the first few days Megan remained locked in her room. She would hardly ever speak or eat. It sometimes unnerved him to see her so quiet. Her mahogany curls lost their luster, her eyes their shine. She seemed to not care. She wore one of Harry's blue sweaters and sweat pants. She'd sit on the couch and stare into nothing until Harry came home. Megan would lean on his shoulder and cry. Soon enough she didn't cry anymore. All she did was stare into space. Harry told her small jokes and she'd smile. One day she laughed. She laughed loud and for a long time. She clutched her stomach.

"I should have stretched first."

She chuckled and Harry felt better than he had in the past 2 weeks. She was finally coming back.

Harry was the sweetest person she had ever met. He would do anything in his power to make her laugh. Sometimes Megan would go with him to Quidditch practice. Harry would goof around, tell jokes and take her out anytime he could. With him, she felt safe.

"Hey Meg."

Megan looked up and smiled. She sometimes forgot why she was with him in the first place. All she knew was that it made her feel great to talk to him, and that simply being around him lifted her spirits.

"Hey Harry."

Harry sat down across from her at the table. His hair looked windblown, he had just come back from a practice game.

"Listen I was thinking that maybe its time I taught you how to fly."

Megan's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I can't fly. I'm-I'm afraid of heights."

"Aw come on. Its not like I'll let you fall."

Megan rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"I'm serious. I won't let you fall."

Megan looked into his amazingly green eyes and smiled.

"Okay."

Harry grinned happily.

"Awesome."

Megan had been staying with him for over a month. Harry did everything he could to keep her happy and soon enough it became merely a habit for them. Every Friday night they sat at home and watched scary movies after flying lessons. That was the only time that Harry found an excuse to put his arms around her other than when they were flying.

"Hold on tight."

Megan tensed when the broom rose a little. She shut her eyes tightly. Harry looked behind him and grinned.

"Don't shut your eyes."

"Its high."

She held onto him tighter. Harry moved higher up still and felt her bury her face on his back.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Not higher."

Harry laughed. They were only ten feet off the ground. But he didn't mind having her close.

"Okay I won't go any higher but you have to open your eyes."

He saw her open one eye and gasp then relax.

"Not so bad huh?"

She chuckled.

"I guess not."

"Can we go higher?"

"No!"

Harry laughed. They flew around the Quidditch pitch until it was nearly too dark to see. Harry dismounted first, he jumped down from the broom and looked at her. She was grasping the broom tightly. It rose eight feet off the ground. She screamed.

"Oh my God! Harry help me! Help me! Please get me down from here!"

He laughed. Harry was just over six foot two. He reached out for the broom and pulled it down a couple of feet. She tried to scramble off but he coaxed her to calm down. He held his arms out.

"C'mon. I've got you."

She shook her head but Harry held her by the waist.

"I've got you. Just slide off."

Megan took a deep breath and slid off into his arms. She sighed and didn't pull away. Harry looked down at her and leaned in. She leaned in too and Harry felt his heart speed up when she closed her eyes. He kissed her lightly. Megan shook her head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

Harry didn't let her hand go.

"I'm not...it was nice."

He pulled her close and kissed her cheek softly then slowly kissed her on the lips. Megan kissed him back then pulled away and he saw her tears before she turned and covered her face with her hands.

"Harry we...we can't."

"Why not?"

His breathing became forced.

"Because, I'm married."

Sometimes Harry forgot that part. He remained silent then took his broom and turned to her.

"I'm sorry. It-it won't happen again."

After that they did everything in their power to keep things the same they had been since she had come to live with him. Soon enough Megan was flying like a professional. Megan took a job at a muggle store nearby as a sales clerk. With that she was able to pay Harry half the rent. Harry watched as she buttoned up her shirt and walked across the living room.

"Have you seen my shoes?"

Harry got up and went to find them. Megan smoothed out her gray skirt and tucked in her white dress shirt. He handed her the shoes and she smiled.

"Thanks."

She maneuvered one shoe onto one foot but lost her balance as she did the other one. Harry caught her. She looked up at him slowly, blushed and pulled away. She put on her blazer and tied her hair back in a low ponytail.

"I'll see you later."

"Are we still going to Rock Cradle?"

Megan nodded and walked out. She came back in.

"I forgot to tell you...there's a letter for you...on the table."

Her tone was odd. Harry nodded and she left. He picked up the letter and read:

'Dear Harry,

It's me, Cho—'

Harry crumbled up the letter and threw it over his shoulder and into the trash can.

A storm was coming, she could feel it. Her hands shook as she drank her cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey?"

She nearly jumped at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Are you okay?"

Megan nodded.

"I'm okay."

Harry gave her a look. She sighed.

"It was a night just like this."

He took her hand.

"Hey don't think about it okay? Nothing...nobody..can hurt you as long as you're with me."

Megan shook her head and put down her cup.

"Harry...I need to see Draco."

"Why?"

"He is my husband."

Harry just looked at his chocolate.

"So you'll go back with him?"

"Its been fun living here. I owe you."

Harry remained silent.

"Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm okay. I guess I'll help you pack."

Megan nodded. Harry forced a smile.

"Hey thanks Harry, you're the best friend a girl can have."

Later that night they watched TV in the dark. Harry had his arms around her and she felt warm. He made her feel safe and that's something she would miss about him.

Soon the World Cup would begin and Harry had planed to take her with him to Ireland where the games would be held that year. His plans were dashed though. She was gone the next day and he was left to look around the apartment. Everything was still the same, but somehow it felt empty without her. She had only been gone a couple of hours and he already missed her.

Megan stood outside her house. Draco would probably be home at that time. She opened the door and walked inside. Everything looked a mess. There were broken plates and mirrors all over the place. Everything was covered in dust. Megan set her bags down at the foot of the stairs and walked up slowly. Draco stepped out of the master bedroom. He ruffled his hair up a bit and pulled on his slacks' waistband. Megan stared at him, suddenly Draco looked down the stairs and saw her. He froze, blinked, shook his head and looked at her again.

"Megan?"

Megan nodded and walked up to him. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards her. Megan took in his appearance. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. His silver blonde hair had grown down to his earlobe and was untamed. His eyes looked confused.

"You're okay ."

Megan didn't move.

"Yeah, I am."

Draco smiled and ran to her. He picked her up and spun her around. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What happened? Where have you been?"

"I've been staying with a friend."

Draco cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you so much."

Megan sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She took in his scent and froze. She pushed him away.

"I can smell her."

"What?"

"That woman, whoever she is! I can smell her perfume! I hate that perfume."

Draco didn't show any reaction. He then smiled.

"It was just a friend of mine. She's a little too friendly."

"Friend? Draco...look...I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Megan turned around and started towards the master bedroom. Draco cut in front of her.

"Why don't you tell me where you were all this time?"

Megan looked behind him.

"Is there something in there you don't want me to see?"

"Yeah...it's a mess in there. I wanted to call the house elves back so they'll clean up first."

Megan sighed.

"Okay...is my old room okay?"

Draco nodded and she went in to her room. Draco followed her in. She sat down on the bed and he stood before her.

"I see you've let the place go."

"And I see you couldn't find time to write to me from America."

"America?"

"Father told me that's were you where."

Megan nearly gagged when she remembered the things Lucius had done to her. Draco looked just like him too. They were so alike but she knew they were different people. But Draco had changed. She could tell just by looking at him. In the month she was away he had changed so much.

"Your father lied. And I guess you don't know why I left."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. That's what's important."

"That's not what's important Harry."

Draco's eyes flashed.

"What did you say?"

"'That's not what's important.'"

"No. What did you call me?"

"Draco."

Draco shook his head slowly and pointed at her shakily.

"You called me Harry."

Megan cursed under her breath.

"Is that where you were?"

Megan didn't answer fast enough.

"Is it?!"

"So what?! Did you expect me to stay at your father's after he–"

She stopped herself and looked away.

"What? What did my father do?"

Draco grasped her by the arms.

"What did he do to you?!"

Megan shook him off and walked across the room.

"What do you think?! Just take a look at the way he looks at me! That'll tell you what happened!"

Draco tried to sleek back his hair but it fell before his eyes again.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Are you dense?! Draco! Your father raped me!! That's why I left! That's why I ran away!!!"

Megan let the tears fall and sank to the floor. He yanked her up from the ground.

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about this?! Don't you think I was disgusted?! Don't you think I almost wanted to kill myself?! But I didn't! Harry helped me! And where were you Draco?! WITH SOME WHORE!?!?!"

Partly intoxicated Draco shoved her away. An instant later he realized his mistake. She hit the wall and slid down to the ground. Megan stared up at him in shock. Draco's nose flared. He slowly calmed down and took in the sight before him. Megan had come back to him, he had long given up but she came back. She looked chalk white with fear but jumped up and faced him.

"Don't you dare touch me again."

She growled dangerously. Draco glared back at her. They were silent.

"I want a divorce."

Draco felt his blood run cold.

"Never."

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

Draco knew she was seriously hurting.

"It kills me to say this...but I can't be with you. Draco, you were supposed to protect me. You were supposed to keep me safe."

Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"My father raped you?"

Megan lowered her eyes. His anger didn't build up. Rage erupted from him instantly.

"FUCKING BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

Draco ran across to the other room, he put on a black shirt and shoes then started down the stairs.

"Draco stop!!!"

Draco turned around and saw her run down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and swayed. He ran to her knowing what was coming. She fainted. Draco took her in his arms and carried her to the broom case. He swung her legs around his waist and draped her arms over his shoulders. He flew her over to Saint Mungos. They took her in immediately. Draco paced around nervously. Finally a witch came over to him.

"Your wife is okay Mr. Malfoy. She just fainted. A woman in her condition should not be submitted to any kind of stressful situations."

"What do you mean 'her condition'? She doesn't have a condition!"

"Oh Merlin! You didn't know? She's pregnant. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco froze. He then grinned and ran to her room. Megan was awake, staring at the ceiling. Draco ran to her and kissed her. She turned away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

"I didn't know."

"This is amazing!"

Draco tried to hold her but she pushed him away. Draco searched her eyes.

"It's not. This may not be your baby."

Draco saw red.

"So you fucked Potter?!"

Draco bellowed.

"I never did anything with Harry!!!"

She screamed back at him. Draco felt his whole world come crashing down.

"By Merlin..."

Draco looked in her eyes and felt like he would have done anything to take away her pain.


	9. Bad Faith

**Chapter 7- Bad Faith**

Megan stayed in the hospital that night. She would return to her parent's house the next day. She was writing a letter to Harry when Lucius stepped inside. She reached for the buzzard but he used his staff to stop her.

"Get out. I'll scream...I swear."

Lucius stepped forward slowly.

"Don't."

He put a finger to her lips and smiled shakily. He looked...happy.

"I hear I'm going to be a grandfather...or a daddy."

Megan turned away and he took her face in his hands, she shoved him away.

"Get out of here. Now."

"Well I thought you might want to know a few things first."

"Leave."

"You don't want to know where Draco goes off all of a sudden. Where he is right now?"

She didn't speak and Lucius smirked.

"Is that a yes?"

She didn't say anything and reached for the buzzard again. He took her hand, she snatched it back.

"Don't test me."

She met his glare fiercely.

"I should say the same."

Lucius smirked.

"All right. You want to know why you married my son."

"My mother needed money."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong my dear. See, your dear mother had payed off that debt long ago. But it was a convenient to let her believe she owed us."

"You–"

"I have only just begun."

Megan saw the glint in his eye and slid back a little.

"You were young, and still are, but you were perfect. Pure-blood."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were perfect to carry then next Dark Lord."

Megan's eyes widened.

"Death Eaters? You're Death Eaters?"

Lucius gave her a look.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Oh God..."

Megan held her stomach. Lucius lay a hand on it and she glared at him.

"And you carry my son...and master."

Lucius felt compelled to touch her, he slid his hand from her stomach down to her legs but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"There's nothing to be shy about..."

"Drop dead Malfoy!"

"What? And leave my son an orphan?"

Megan looked at him pointedly.

"This is not your son! And what makes you think I'm actually having a baby?"

"The doctors, my dear."

Megan tiled her head to one side, her long waves of hair caught the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"And what makes you think I'll let it live?"

Lucius' hand went to her throat.

"Of course you will. You're not that stupid...or heartless."

She gasped at the pressure and he pulled his hand away. He didn't apologized.

"I hope you rot in hell."

Lucius looked in her eyes for the first time. She was a strong person, a woman, he realized. Lucius didn't regret what he did. It had to be done after all. Draco didn't seem to be able to produce and heir and the Dark Lord needed to be born within the next year. It was a win-win situation, Lucius got to fulfill his fantasy and help with the rising of his master.

"Tell me something–"

"Get out of here!!!!"

She screamed as loud as she could and Lucius staggered. A strong looking wizard came in.

"Is there are problem here?"

In that short time Megan began to cry fluently.

"Please...get him out of here...don't let him come back...please..."

She choked on a sob. The man took Lucius' arm and began to lead him outside. Lucius looked back and saw Megan smirking at him. She waved mockingly.

After Lucius was gone Megan got up off the bed and walked around a little. The same man came back.

"Do you need anything miss?"

Megan shook her head.

"No...thank you though."

He turned to go.

"Wait...I just...I thought of something."

Megan sighed.

"May I have my clothes back? I'm leaving tomorrow and I'd like to do it first thing in the morning."

The man nodded and a few minutes later Megan was dressed. She looked at her watch. It was almost four in the morning. She disapparated and found herself outside Harry's apartment. She knew he would still be sleeping and pulled out her key. She walked to the living room and lay down on the couch. She drifted off to sleep there.

Harry washed his face and looked in the mirror. He hardly slept at all. All he could think of was Megan. Then he remembered the kiss they shared and held his breath. He wanted to hold on to that memory. He loved her since the first day he'd laid eyes on her. Since she taught him to dance and the first time he put his arms around her. The first time she smiled. Harry got in the shower and stepped out fully awake. He heard a noise in the kitchen. Tensing immediately he went to his room and put on his pants then found his wand. He left the shower running. When he looked in the living room he saw the table was set and there was breakfast on the table. He smiled and nearly ran to the kitchen. Megan turned around and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, I crashed in last night."

Harry went over to her and held her.

"I missed you."

Megan laughed.

"I was gone a day!"

"I know...why did you come back?"

Megan smiled.

"It doesn't matter."

She pulled away and jumped to the table.

"I made you breakfast!"

Harry grinned and caught her staring at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you getting dressed?"

Harry laughed.

"I'm too hungry."

"Well then, I'll go and take a bath. Mind if I steal a sweater?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not at all."

He loved the smell of his clothes after she wore them. She skipped to the room that had been hers and a couple of minutes later walked in the bathroom.

Megan stood under the shower head and felt the water hit the top of her head. She stepped out feeling pretty good. She stopped in front of the mirror and turned to the side. She didn't know wether she should tell Harry or not, soon enough she'd start to show. She lay a hand on her stomach and didn't know how to feel.

'I'm going to be a mother...'

Realization hit her.

'And I don't know who the father is.'

A sudden wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bowl.

Harry looked around and cast a silence charm. He screamed out loud and jumped up and down. No sound came and he removed the spell. Megan emerged from the bathroom dressed in one of his smaller black sweaters. Her face looked pale. Harry frowned and stood up.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Meg...what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm okay."

She smiled at him.

"I am."

Harry gave her a look. She smiled and touched his face.

"I just got a little sick. No bid deal."

Harry wanted to close his eyes and freeze the moment.

"Okay."

They ate silently for a while then Harry put his fork down.

"So why are you back?"

"Well I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am. I really am, I just know something's wrong. Just tell me."

He watched her face for any signs.

"Draco's a death eater."

Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew he'd turn out just like his father."

Harry could hardly wait to tell Mr. Weasley. He took a triumphant drink of his coffee.

"Runs in the family..."

He murmured and Megan winced.

"What?"

She shook her head. Harry searched for her eyes.

"You'll find out anyway..."

She looked down at her hands and muttered something he couldn't hear.

"What is it?"

She mumbled again and Harry got up and went around her. He kneeled before her.

"I...I'm pregnant."

Harry felt like he had just been petrified. For a moment he stared at her hardly breathing.

"Are-are you sure?"

Megan nodded.

"I came from St. Mungos last night."

With that Megan told him everything that Draco had said and done. Then about Lucius' nightly visit. He almost expected her to break down and cry but she was determined.

"I need to keep this baby from them. I was...Draco thought that you and I may have...you know. That the baby's yours."

Harry smiled to himself.

"Wouldn't that be something?"

Megan didn't hear him.

"I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Look, Lucius Malfoy says that this baby...it may be his baby...and that he...would be the next Dark Lord. Well if they think it's yours then there's no way the baby could be evil...and I'll raise the baby by myself so they can't influence it."

"Wouldn't you have to get a divorce then?"

"Yeah. I'm writing a letter to the ministry. I was underage and that means that if my mother says she doesn't approve then...the marriage papers are void."

"Will your mother go for it?"

"After I tell her what Lucius told me...yeah. She'll got for it."

She bit her lip and looked at him.

"I just need to know if I can count on you."

Harry took her hand and smiled.

"I'll do it."

Megan looked surprised he had agreed but all the same embraced him happily.

"Thank you so much Harry! I swear I'll pay you back someday!"

Draco looked for her all over the hospital before he realized she was gone. When he went back to their home her clothes were gone. He threw a fit. He beat the house elves and broke half the kitchenware. When Lucius stepped inside the kitchen Draco was on the floor among the broken glass. Draco looked up at his father.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

Draco jumped up from the ground and grabbed Lucius by the collar.

"She left because of you!"

His voice was hoarse and his lip was sneered maliciously.

"I LOVED HER!!!"

Draco threw his father down to the ground and ran a hand through his hair desperately.

"I can't believe you–you did that to her!"

Lucius rose from the ground, fire in his eyes.

"I did what I had to do! What **you** should have done!"

"She was **MY WIFE**!"

Lucius slapped him with his staff and Draco felt the gash across his face. For the first time in his life, Draco swung back and knocked his father hard across the face. Lucius' long mane became disheveled. Lucius Malfoy never hesitated to preform and Unforgivable curse and he didn't then. Draco fell to his knees screaming in pain as Lucius climbed back up to his feet and smirked.

"C'mon boy. Haven't I taught you anything? CRUCIO!!!"

Draco screamed and collapsed to the ground. Lucius took Draco by the hair and pulled him up.

"Never attack without your wand."

Lucius let go of Draco's hair and let his face hit the ground.

"Now get up!"

Lucius watched his son with disgust.

"Weak...like your mother."

Draco glared up at him.

"Don't talk about my mother."

Lucius laughed.

"She's no better than any woman I've been with."

Lucius smirked.

"Except maybe Megan."

Draco swung at him again and Lucius used the knife end of his cane to slash him across the chest. He then pulled his wand out again.

"Don't attack without your wand Draco!"

Lucius saw the wild fire in his son's eyes and faltered. He knew this wouldn't end well.

"WAND DRACO!!!"

Draco took his wand out but didn't aim at Lucius. He cast a shield charm. Lucius laughed.

"I expected better from you Draco."

Draco disarmed him and took away his wand. He then used Lucius wand on him. Lucius knew what was coming.

"You'll never have her heart. When she looks at you...she'll see me!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing he saw was a flash of green light.

Draco stood above his father's dead body with a blank look on his face. He cast a shield charm again.

"She's my wife...I'm not losing her...to anyone."

He threw the wand at the corpse.

"Cheers to patricide."

He planned the death well. Lucius died by his own wand, Draco's wand could not be linked to it. He had only used the disarm spell once and then the shield again. That would baffled them.


End file.
